


(don't stop) lay your hands on me

by NerdsbianHokie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Light BDSM, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsbianHokie/pseuds/NerdsbianHokie
Summary: Gentle fingers brushed against Lucy’s side.Her muscles fluttered at the sensation. She sucked in a breath.The hand skated down her side, curled around her hip.“You did so good.”Alex’s voice flowed through her, curled in her stomach.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 19
Kudos: 158





	(don't stop) lay your hands on me

**Author's Note:**

> guess my brain decided I need to write some smut? It's been ages, at least nearly a year, so I hope y'all enjoy
> 
> Title from the song religion (u can lay your hands on my) by shura (and I really can't recommend that entire album enough cause it's so good and gay)

Gentle fingers brushed against Lucy’s side.

Her muscles fluttered at the sensation. She sucked in a breath.

The hand skated down her side, curled around her hip, and found its place on her ass as a clothed body pressed against her front.

“You did so good.”

Alex’s voice flowed through her, curled in her stomach.

A hand slid between them. Fingers brushed briefly against Lucy’s clit before wrapping around the base of the dildo.

Lucy whimpered as Alex slowly pulled it out. She strained against the binds holding her arms over her head as Alex slowly pushed it back in.

“Maggie is making sure everything is ready,” Alex said, voice steady, as if she wasn’t continuing to move the dildo in and out, as if Lucy wasn’t about ready to combust and melt and what the fuck ever else. “Then we’ll give you your reward for holding onto this for us.” She sped up the thrusts for a moment before returning to the slow pace.

Lucy let out a strained _‘fuck’_ with her next breath.

Alex chuckled. “Yeah, that’s part of it.” Lips pressed against Lucy’s cheek before Alex whispered in her ear. “You’ll actually get to come tonight, you did so well.”

A bolt of pleasure shot through Lucy. She strained against the restraints around her wrists, the bar holding her thighs open, as her body tried to react.

“Alright,” Maggie’s voice cut in. “All good.”

There was the gentle padding of bare feet on wood floor, then naked breasts pressed against Lucy’s back, hands wrapped around her waist. Soft kisses fluttered across Lucy’s shoulders and back.

“You ready?”

“I am,” Alex answered. “Luce?”

She nodded. “Yeah, yeah.”

Maggie’s hand slid further around, pulled the dildo out.

Lucy whimpered.

“I’ve got this,” Maggie said. “You got her?”

Alex chuckled. “Yeah, I’ve got her.”

One last kiss to the back of Lucy’s neck, then Maggie was gone.

Lucy instantly missed her presence, her warmth and strength against her, then Alex stepped back as well. Lucy blinked against the blindfold. They had only planned the one stint of no contact, of her bound naked in the living room, unable to see them but fully open for them to look at. She trusted them, but...

“Alex?”

“I’m right here.” She was, her voice wasn’t any further away. “I just need to unhook you and disconnect the spreader.”

Lucy nodded. Okay. Okay.

Alex’s hand brushed down her thigh. A kiss was pressed over the cuff on one leg, then the other, then the pressure keeping Lucy’s legs spread released.

Soft kisses trailed up her body - hip, ribs, nipple, neck, lips.

“Now your arms,” Alex said.

Lucy nodded.

There was a moment where the strain on her arms grew, but then it vanished. Alex held onto her still bound wrists, carefully lowering her arms. Once they were fully lowered, Alex pressed a kiss to each shoulder.

“Any pain?”

Lucy rolled her shoulders, then shook her head. There was a slight ache from holding the position, but nothing worth mentioning yet.

“Good.”

Her arms were lifted again, then lowered and...oh. 

“I’m going to carry you to the bedroom, okay?”

Lucy nodded, words eluding her at the display of both strength and tenderness.

She was lifted up, cradled in Alex’s arms as her own were looped around Alex’s neck. She turned her face into Alex, cheek pressing against soft tee, but lips kissing skin.

Then she was being lowered, slowly, gently, so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. Her arms were lifted over Alex’s head and set in her lap. Fingers brushed over her wrists before unlinking the cuffs from each other.

“We want to give you a chance to stretch,” Alex explained. “Your shoulders are going to be sore enough tomorrow.”

Fuck, Lucy loved them so much. Moments like that were why she was able to sub for them. The desire to serve and obey had still been there in previous relationships, but the balance and connection had never been right, so she had resisted it, had clung to the top.

It had still taken a long time and so many conversations for her to get to this point with Alex and Maggie.

She stretched her shoulders, rolled them a few times, clenched and unclenched her fists as the blood flow to her hands returned to normal.

Hands settled on her knees, gently spreading her legs.

"Just relax," Maggie murmured. She pressed a kiss to the inside of each of Lucy's knees. Fingers wrapped around Lucy's wrists, guided her hands to the top of Maggie's head.

Lucy huffed out a laugh as she tangled her fingers in Maggie's hair.

She pictured what it must look like - Maggie on her knees, kissing further and further up Lucy's thighs - Lucy's hands in Maggie's hair, cuffs still fastened around her wrists.

Then Maggie reached her goal and Lucy wasn't able to do much thinking.

Her fingers twisted in Maggie's hair, her thighs tensed around Maggie's shoulders. Her back arched. Her head tilted back.

All that existed was Maggie sucking on her clit.

Nothing else mattered.

Except for the shifting of the mattress as Alex settled behind her, hands ghosting over her skin, kisses fluttering against the back of her neck.

"You were so hot out there," Alex said. "I mean, we all know how hot you are, but fuck Luce. Just…"

Alex shifted for a few moments, then her fingers brushed against Lucy's lips. Lucy’s tongue flicked out and she moaned at the taste of Alex’s arousal.

Alex's hands started to wander, trailing over Lucy's skin, never lingering for too long, but she held Lucy tight as Maggie pushed her over the edge.

"Maggie, did you grab the Gatorade?"

"Shit."

Alex chuckled. Lucy huffed at the way they so easily acted like she wasn't still worked up between them.

"I'll go get them," Alex said. "You wanna get her ready?"

"Absolutely."

They both moved, Alex pulling away, Maggie rising up. Lucy's hands skipped from head to shoulders before settling on Maggie's waist. She adjusted her mental image of the scene as she toyed with the hem of Maggie's boxers.

Maggie brushed some of Lucy's hair back, then curled her fingers around her jaw, just barely tilting her head up.

"I love you."

Lucy grinned at Maggie's words, turned slightly into one of Maggie's hands.

"I love you, too"

Maggie kissed her. Soft and sweet. Then less soft, less sweet. Hot and heavy and quickly building up Lucy's desire once more. She pulled back, pressed a few more kisses to Lucy’s temple, cheek.

“Alright, I need you lying down, hands on the headboard,” she said. “Headboard is to your left.”

Lucy shuffled up the mattress, feeling Maggie follow close behind. She stopped when her shoulders hit the pillow, then raised her arms. She wrapped her fingers around the slats.

Maggie settled on top of her, straddling her hips. She peppered kisses up Lucy’s torso, grinding down into her.

“I, uh, need you to move over about three slats.”

Lucy slowly moved one hand over.

“Other way.”

Lucy snorted, did as directed until she found a slat with a chain wrapped around it. Then she shimmied across the bed with Maggie still above her.

“You two are ridiculous,” Alex said.

“I don’t have much of a choice right now,” Lucy said. “She’s on top of me.”

“It’s such a nice place to be,” Maggie said.

Lucy rolled her eyes, then moaned as Maggie rolled her hips.

“You’re supposed to be getting her in position.”

“You were gone for barely a minute and I like enjoying myself.”

“Well, I’m back now.”

“And I’m still enjoying myself.”

“Oh my fucking god,” Lucy huffed.

They both laughed.

Maggie lifted up enough to get her weight off of Lucy. “Roll over.”

Lucy did. There was barely any space between her and Maggie, just enough for her to flip over. As soon as she settled again Maggie lowered back down onto her lower back. She leaned forward, the heat of her arousal seeping through her boxers. She reconnected the cuffs around Lucy’s wrists, then attached them to the chain.

She made her way back down Lucy, trailing kisses down her back. She slid her hands down the back of Lucy’s legs, then the familiar pressure of the spreader bar pushed her legs apart, pushed her ass up.

She moaned as Maggie started to grind against her ass. Her fingers clawed at the sheets. She vaguely registered the sound of a zipper being undone. Maggie’s hand slipped around Lucy’s waist, fingers pressing against her clit.

Maggie’s breathing grew heavier and heavier and just when Lucy thought Maggie might come just from that, the movement stopped. Before she could question or protest, Maggie’s body was draped over her, breasts pressed to her back, forehead pressed to her shoulder.

Then Maggie was moving and moaning and the sounds of wet fucking filled the room.

Pleasure built higher and higher in Lucy as Alex fucked Maggie. Maggie’s weight on top of her. The sounds of her girlfriends’ pleasure. The thought of what it all must look like.

“Fuck, Alex,” Maggie grunted, her voice straining in the way that told Lucy she was on the edge of an orgasm.

Alex chuckled, the movements stilled. “Okay, Lucy, you have a choice.”

Lucy fought to focus her thoughts.

“I’m going to fuck both of you,” Alex continued. “But, you get to choose if I’m done with Maggie now and make you cum, or if I finish Maggie and leave you on the edge.”

“Fuck,” Lucy breathed out. “I...I…”

“I need an answer, Luce,” Alex said. “Or neither of you get to cum.”

“Maggie! Fuck, make Maggie cum.”

The movements started again instantly. Maggie’s breath was rough in her ear. Her movements grew more frantic until her body tensed and she let out a low moan as she came.

The movements stilled. Soft murmurs from Alex filled the room, flowing beneath the heaviness of Maggie and Lucy’s breathing, then Maggie lifted off of Lucy. The mattress next to her shifted, and a hand began to trail up and down her side.

More hands stroked the inside of her thighs, fingers brushed through her arousal, over her clit. She moaned as a few fingers thrust inside of her once, twice, then pulled away.

Alex’s legs pressed against hers, she dropped a kiss to the center of her back, then slowly pushed her dildo into Lucy. She was still dressed, her jeans rough against Lucy’s ass, and it only turned Lucy on even more.

The rhythm she set was deep and slow, purposefully meant to tease Lucy, as was what she kept whispering to her.

“You feel so nice.”

“You’re so good, letting Maggie cum.”

“Fuck, you’re so fucking hot.”

“We’ll take care of you after this, don’t worry.”

Her orgasm crept closer and closer, building beneath the stretch of her position and Alex’s thrusts and the entire afternoons activities.

The distinctive tightening in her lower stomach began. She gasped out.

“Alex, I’m gunna…”

Alex stopped, pulled out completely but gently stroked the backs of Lucy’s thighs, pressed kisses to Lucy’s back.

“You’re so good, telling me so I could stop.”

Lucy whimpered.

“I’m going to let you cool down a bit, but we’ll both be right here, okay?”

Lucy nodded, unable to make words work.

She didn't quite cool down so much as lower to a simmer.

Her arousal and her position and the noises and words coming from her girlfriends worked her into a lull of pleasure. If not for the constant touches to her side and back and arms she would have begun to float through the experience.

Still, it took Alex calling her name a few times for it to register that they had turned their focus back to her.

"I'm good," she mumbled out.

Hands rubbed up and down her arms, more weight behind them than previously.

They were grounding her, pulling her back in.

"Do you want to cum?"

Alex's voice was soft. The question was genuine - whatever her answer, that was what was going to happen.

Lucy nodded. "Yes, please."

"Okay."

She didn't register her wrists being unclipped from the headboard, didn't move even after she realized the cuffs had been taken off.

Her girls gently guided her up. One was behind her, arms wrapped around her to help her stay upright. The other was in front of her, carefully moving her arms so the chance in position didn't jar her shoulders.

Lucy slumped into the support on both sides.

Fingers found her clit.

Kisses landed on her shoulders and neck and chest.

Soft words whispered around her.

Her orgasm was a slow build that gently bubbled over, filling her entire being, overwhelming her senses.

When she came to once more she was warm and comfortable and being cuddled from behind.

She slowly took stock of her body, getting reacquainted with her muscles and nerves and skin, then she turned.

Maggie smiled at her, toyed with some of her hair.

"How are you feeling?"

Lucy kissed her. Gently and just for a moment. "So good."

The smile turned into a grin. "I'm glad. You actually fell asleep for a bit after your orgasm."

Lucy shuffled closer, settling as deep in Maggie as she could.

Maggie continued to play with her hair.

"Alex is making dinner," Maggie said. "She'll come get us when she's ready."

Lucy nodded into Maggie's chest.

Cooking had become one of Alex's forms of aftercare. After making sure they were both good and had each other, she would go start to make sure they had the right food to recover and make up the calories they had spent.

Lucy looked forward to it every time.

But for the moment, she was content to just lay there with Maggie, doing nothing more than exist.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy?  
> If you did let me know, comments are highly, highly appreciated
> 
> Big thanks to Aide and Vi for reading through this for me


End file.
